


Wizjoner

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drawing, Imagination, School, Time Travel... sort of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: To był taki miły chłopiec.





	Wizjoner

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na potrzeby akcji Na tropie miłości na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> Wszelkie podobieństwa do osób żyjących są przypadkowe. Większość podobieństw do postaci fikcyjnej wręcz przeciwnie.

To był taki miły chłopiec. Zawsze uśmiechnięty i uprzejmy, dobrze wychowany i czysto, choć skromnie, ubrany. Miał piękne, niebieskie oczy, które bystrze patrzyły spod jasnej grzywki. Wszystkie dziewczęta oglądałyby się za nim, gdyby nie był tak niski i wychudzony. Gdyby uganiał się za piłką, jak inni, a nie siedział na uboczu z nosem w zeszycie.

Pierwszy raz usiadłam obok niego z czystej ciekawości. Byłam nowa w szkole, ale już zdążyłam zauważyć, jakie stosunki panują między uczniami. Z tego małego dziewczęta się śmiały, a wysportowani chłopcy dokuczali mu dla sportu, jak to określali. A on, choć zawsze tak szarmancki w stosunku do każdej z nas, nie pozwalał sobą pomiatać. Dzielnie stawał czoła tym, którzy nim pomiatali, i próbował udowodnić im, jak dużo jest wart. Przegrywał każdą walkę, bo wszyscy rówieśnicy byli wyżsi od niego co najmniej o głowę, zdecydowanie szersi w barach, silniejsi i ciężsi, ale on się nie poddawał. Mógł tak całymi dniami.

Tego dnia siedział oparty plecami o pień drzewa rosnącego za rogiem szkoły i jak zwykle coś rysował. Znalazłam go tylko dlatego, że widziałam, jak szedł w tamtą stronę, i poszłam za nim. Usiadłam obok, najbliżej jak mogłam bez dotykania go, żeby zajrzeć do zeszytu otwartego na jego kolanach. Udawał, że mnie nie widzi, ale zauważyłam, jak zerknął na mnie kątem oka, choć jego dłoń nadal kreśliła na papierze pewne linie.

Na moich oczach kształtu nabierała smukła, płytka łódka o identycznie wygiętych dziobie i rufie, sięgających znacznie wyżej niż burty. Wpatrywałam się w nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, próbując przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego ten widok wydaje mi się znajomy. Dopiero kiedy w pobliżu jednego z krańców łódki zaczęła pojawiać się męska postać w płaskim kapeluszu, odnalazłam w pamięci podobny obraz.

\- Czy to gondola? - upewniłam się zaraz po tym, jak umysł podpowiedział mi odpowiednie słowo.

Chłopiec w milczeniu skinął głową, której jednak nie uniósł znad zeszytu.

\- Skoro tak, to on powinien mieć czerwoną chustkę na szyi.

Posłusznie sięgnął po czerwoną kredkę.

\- I czerwoną wstążkę przy kapeluszu - dodałam szybko. - Koszula powinna być w poziome pasy, granatowe i białe, i powinna mieć krótkie rękawy. W Wenecji jest bardzo gorąco.

Przyciągnęłam kolana do piersi, oparłam na nich głowę i zamknęłam oczy. Zobaczyłam znów siebie, płynącą gondolą razem z rodzicami i bratem w wakacje pięć lat wcześniej. Było upalnie i okropnie pociłam się w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem i przewiewnej, bawełnianej bluzeczce. A i tak miałam lepiej niż mama, której toczek nie rzucał żadnego cienia, albo tato i starszy brat, obaj w płóciennych marynarkach. Nawet woda nie przynosiła ulgi; przeciwnie: ciężkie, wilgotne powietrze sprawiało, że ubrania lepiły się mokrego od potu ciała. Dopiero kiedy wpłynęliśmy do wąskiego kanału, po obu stronach którego wznosiły się dwukondygnacyjne i wyższe budynki, rzucające głęboki cień, zrobiło się znośnie. Czując na twarzy delikatny powiew wiatru, zaczęłam na głos snuć wspomnienia odrapanych, ceglanych ścian, wychodzących wprost na wodę drzwi o podwójnych skrzydłach, okien ukrytych za zatrzaśniętymi, zielonymi okiennicami, balkonów tak wąskich, że ledwie odstawały od murów, i spinających brzegi kanału łukowatych mostków. Było to piękne, a jednocześnie na swój sposób straszne, szczególnie jak się pomyślało, że gęsto przytwierdzone do ścian budynków grube bale mogą służyć zarówno jako słupy do przywiązywania cumujących wzdłuż brzegu łódek, jak i jako podpory dla samych murów, które bez nich niechybnie przewróciłyby się na przepływające mimo osoby. Podczas przepływania w takich wąskich przesmykach czułam ulgę, że palące promienie słońca nie mają już do nas dostępu, i obawę, że te stare cegły zaraz posypią się na nas jak grad. Zastanawiałam się, czy ludzie płynący rzeką Kolorado mają podobne wrażenie po wpłynięciu do Wielkiego Kanionu. Nigdy tam nie byłam, ale dla dwunastolatki o wybujałej wyobraźni zwykła wycieczka gondolą po weneckich kanałach mogła wydawać się jeszcze większą i pełną wydumanych niebezpieczeństw przygodą.

Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk dzwonka oznajmiający koniec przerwy, a zaraz potem odgłos rozdzieranego papieru. Otworzyłam oczy i mój wzrok padł na wyrwaną z zeszytu kartkę. Usłyszałam bardzo ciche:

\- To dla ciebie.

...i już byłam pod tamtym drzewem sama.

Na żółtawym papierze kiepskiej jakości widniał rysunek jak scena wyjęta żywcem z moich wspomnień. Na gondoli, którą chłopiec rysował, oprócz przewoźnika znajdowała się czteroosobowa grupa ludzi: dwoje dorosłych i dwoje dzieci. Wszystkie postaci miały ledwie zaznaczone rysy twarzy... wszystkie, z wyjątkiem dziewczynki, która wyglądała zupełnie jak ja. Jak o pięć młodsza ja. Nawet włosy miała w podobnym kolorze, może trochę bardziej czerwone niż moje. Wtedy zauważyłam, że czerwony jest jedynym kolorem na obrazku - zupełnie jakby twórca miał do dyspozycji tylko jedną kredkę i ołówek. Czerwone z domieszką czerni były włosy dziewczynki, moje włosy, intensywnie czerwone były chusta i wstążka przy kapeluszu gondoliera, delikatnie czerwone były okiennice, które z całą pewnością opisałam jako zielone. Całość była narysowana dość pobieżnie, właściwie naszkicowana, co nie dziwi, zważywszy, w jak krótkim czasie powstał obrazek. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że poza kolorami każdy szczegół sceny dokładnie odwzorowywał moje wspomnienie (ceglane mury po jednej stronie kanału rzucały głęboki cień, który sięgał prawie do połowy ścian po drugiej stronie, zaś koszulka przewoźnika miała krótkie rękawy i poziome pasy, choć nie granatowe, a ciemnoszare), to wniosek nasunął mi się jeden. Następnego dnia przyniosłam do szkoły wszystkie kredki z dziecięcych czasów, jakie znalazłam w domu, których zresztą od dawna nie używałam. Nigdy nie byłam dobra z rysunków.

Tego dnia po raz pierwszy w życiu spóźniłam się na lekcję. Nagany wysłuchałam z pokornie opuszczoną głową, ale w rzeczywistości nie było mi zbyt przykro, że jestem łajana przed całą klasą.

Pierwszym wielokolorowym obrazkiem, jaki mi narysował, była Scarlett. Miało to miejsce jakiś tydzień później, kiedy już przyzwyczaił się do możliwości korzystania z całej palety barw dzięki przyniesionym przeze mnie kredkom. Zafascynowana niedawno obejrzanym _Przeminęło z wiatrem_ opowiedziałam mu scenę na balu, tak jak ją zapamiętałam, choć tym razem ani słowem nie wspomniałam o kolorach, pozostawiając to jemu. Jego Scarlett miała moje włosy, tym razem rzeczywiście kasztanowe, nie czerwonoczarne, a jej twarz do złudzenia przypominała moją, tylko o kilka lat starszą - zupełnie jakbym to ja z niedalekiej przyszłości była tą młodą kobietą na balu dwa wieki temu. Suknia, którą narysował, dokładnie odwzorowywała tą, jaką mu pokazałam, i była w odcieniu głębokiej zieleni, doskonale podkreślającej mój kolor włosów. Zastanawiałam się wtedy, czy mój przyjaciel jako dorosły będzie rozchwytywanym projektantem mody, czy może światowej sławy malarzem. Ale nie dlatego kazałam ten rysunek oprawić i powiesiłam go na ścianie.

Zwykle spotykaliśmy się na tej samej przerwie, choć nie zawsze w tym samym miejscu. Inni chłopcy byli na niego źli z powodu naszych coraz bliższych stosunków, więc dokuczali mu jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle - również przy mnie, żeby pokazać mi, jakim słabeuszem jest. Krzyczałam wtedy na nich i tupałam nogą, ale poza tym nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej, a on nie odpuszczał, kiedy go obrażano, a jeszcze mniej, jeśli ktoś posunął się do znieważenia mnie, dlatego takie potyczki szybko przekształcały się ze słownych w czynne i kończyły bójką, po której miał nowe siniaki... albo gorzej. Woleliśmy się już ukrywać, stąd wynajdywanie coraz to nowych miejsc, możliwie takich, jakie pozwalałyby mu na korzystanie z jego talentu i rozwijanie go, bo poza tymi krótkimi chwilami, poza przerwami w szkole, rzadko miewał czas i okazję, by oddawać się rysowaniu.

Przepraszałam go, kiedy ataki na jego osobę przytrafiały się z mojego powodu, co z biegiem czasu zdarzało się coraz częściej. On tylko się śmiał i mówił, że to dobry trening, bo chce zostać kimś, kto będzie ratował ludzi. Przy jego wątłej budowie ciała i częstych chorobach większość prac wymagających siły fizycznej była praktycznie niemożliwa, a bieda na dobrą sprawę nie pozwoliłaby mu zostać na przykład lekarzem, ale on zdawał się nie brać tego pod uwagę. Był prawdziwym marzycielem, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych ograniczeń. I chociaż nigdy nie rysował siebie - a jeśli rysował, to nie pokazywał mi tych obrazków - to ja wyobrażałam go sobie jako bohatera, kogoś w rodzaju Supermana, który może wszystko i zawsze ratuje przede wszystkim innych.

Mnie ratował już wtedy, na różne sposoby. Wprawdzie chłopcy z naszej szkoły byli z dobrych domów i nie podnieśliby na mnie ręki (nie publicznie, w każdym razie, bo zawsze istniała możliwość, że w zamkniętych ścianach własnych domów są damskimi bokserami), ale on mimo to nie dopuszczał do takiej możliwości. Kiedy się bił, trzymał ich z daleka ode mnie i swojego zeszytu z rysunkami... choć podejrzewam, że byłby w stanie go poświęcić, gdyby musiał dla ratowania mnie, tak jak poświęcał siebie. Jeśli to nie jest bohaterstwo, to nie wiem, co nim jest.

Pomagał mi też w chwilach smutku i zwątpienia. Zawsze byłam pogodną osobą, również w tamtych czasach, ale i mnie zdarzały się złe chwile. Kiedy musiałam na zawsze pożegnać się z moim ukochanym psem, który towarzyszył mi odkąd sięgałam pamięcią, on narysował mi na szybko szkic małej dziewczynki w towarzystwie zabawnego szczeniaka o długich, niezgrabnych łapach i roześmianych oczach. Nigdy nie widział mojego psa, a mimo to wyszedł mu on jak żywy, choć z czasów, kiedy nie mogłam go pamiętać, bo byłam za mała. Dziecko miało oczywiście moje włosy i moje rysy twarzy, zupełnie identyczne jak na nielicznych zdjęciach z lat mojego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Nie był to jedyny przypadek, kiedy odnosiłam wrażenie, że mój przyjaciel potrafi podróżować w czasie i przenosić na papier to wszystko, co zobaczył w przeszłości i przyszłości. Jeśli ja miałam bogatą wyobraźnię, to on miał chyba... wizję? Sama nie wiem, jakoś nigdy nie umiałam tego właściwie nazwać. Ale sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby po prostu _wiedział_.

Czasami rysował mnie na przykład w przyszłości. Opowiadałam mu, kim chcę zostać - za każdym razem kimś innym, bo wiedziałam, że rodzice wybrali dla mnie przyszłość pani domu, więc pozostawały mi tylko marzenia - a on rysował mnie w lekarskim fartuchu, kucharskim czepku albo jako nauczycielkę stojącą przed klasą pełną uczniów. Najciekawsze było nawet nie to, że zawsze byłam w innym wieku, raz młodsza, raz starsza, zawsze dorosła, co doskonale było widać po rysach twarzy, różniących się od moich ówczesnych, ale zawsze tak podobnych, że nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że jestem to ja, tylko stroje, w które mnie na tych obrazkach ubierał. Wielu z tych rysunków nie odważyłabym się pokazać moim rodzicom w tamtych czasach, były tak niecodzienne. Delikatnie mówiąc. Zdarzało się, że szeroko otwierałam oczy i śmiałam się z co bardziej odważnych wytworów wyobraźni mojego przyjaciela, nie wiedząc, czy patrzeć na nie, czy raczej zakrywać oczy. Zadziwiające jest to, że kiedy minęło odpowiednio dużo lat i moja twarz zaczynała bardziej przypominać tą z danego obrazka, moda właśnie tak wyglądała, że wtedy ludzie dokładnie tak się ubierali, że stroje, które w przeszłości wydawały się dziwaczne, niemożliwe do noszenia, okazywały się najzwyczajniejsze w świecie. Tak, mój przyjaciel umiał rysować i wiedział o tym, wszyscy wiedzieli, ale tego talentu do przedstawiania ludzi w różnych czasach, nawet tych, które jeszcze były przed nami, nie jestem w stanie nazwać. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że mój przyjaciel nie jest typowym chłopcem, ale nie miałam wtedy pojęcia, jak bardzo jest niezwykły.

Pytałam go czasami, dlaczego, rysując mnie, nigdy nie przedstawia mnie u boku mężczyzny. U boku siebie. Och, oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to młodzieńcze uczucie nie przetrwa próby czasu, że choć dobrze nam jest w towarzystwie tej drugiej osoby, to nie jest nam pisane być razem, nawet gdybyśmy chcieli. Ale to przecież były tylko obrazki - a przynajmniej tak wówczas myślałam. W odpowiedzi na moje pytanie kręcił tylko głową, uśmiechał się lekko i niczego nie wyjaśniał. Tajemniczość nie leżała w jego naturze, więc nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Nadal nie wiem, teraz nawet tym bardziej, kiedy okazało się, jak prawdziwe są jego wyobrażenia.

Jak tak pomyślę, to on nigdy nie rysował siebie, nie innego niż był wtedy, zupełnie jakby przeszłość i przyszłość dla niego nie istniały albo jakby on nie istniał w nich. A przecież to nieprawda. Owszem, po zakończeniu szkoły nasze drogi się rozeszły i już nigdy się nie spotkały, ale kilka lat później znowu go zobaczyłam. W kinie. Wyższego od otaczających go mężczyzn co najmniej o głowę, zdecydowanie szerszego w barach, silniejszego i bardziej umięśnionego. Po wybuchu wojny wstąpił do wojska i został żołnierzem, został bohaterem narodowym, znanym na całym świecie, choć nigdy nie pożądał sławy. Ratował ludzi, jak tego pragnął, jak marzył. Był wzorem do naśladowania dla wszystkich tych chłopców, którzy kiedyś się z niego wyśmiewali, którzy poniewierali nim i bili go. Został dla nich tym, kim dla mnie był od zawsze.

W ostatni dzień szkoły, kiedy widziałam go na żywo po raz ostatni, po rozdaniu dyplomów z uśmiechem podał mi grubą teczkę. Były w nim wszystkie przedstawiające mnie obrazki, jakie narysował podczas szkolnych przerw, i wiele innych, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Z biegiem lat je wyjmowałam, oprawiałam w ramki i wieszałam na ścianach, kiedy wyobrażenie stawało się rzeczywistością. Przepiękny portret w sukni ślubnej pokazałam krawcowej jako wzór tego, co chcę mieć na sobie w ten najważniejszy dzień w życiu. Kupiłam psa, którego miałam na obrazku pokazującym mnie po trzydziestce. Synka ubierałam w odcienie niebieskiego, a córkę nie, w przeciwieństwie do panującej mody. Można powiedzieć, że swoje życie oparłam na obrazkach narysowanych przez kolegę z liceum dziesiątki lat temu... ale to nie byłaby prawda. Nie cała, nie do końca.

Na samym dnie teczki znajduje się rysunek, który, jak sądzę, zostanie oprawiony po mojej śmierci. Twarz kobiety w podeszłym wieku zajmuje całą stronę, jej skóra jest mocno pomarszczona, ale oczy błyszczą radością, a wargi wygięte są w leciutkim uśmiechu, jakby staruszka znała jakąś tajemnicę.

Prawdę mówiąc, jestem jej bardzo ciekawa.


End file.
